leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS176
The Last Battle X (Japanese: 最終決戦X The Last Battle X) is the 176th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot and , burrowing underground with towards the Ilex Forest, recognize the two figures as Koga and Bruno. They instinctively battle their two old enemies. Bruno surprises Red when his leaps past Vee to clear away some rocks. Bruno states that they can use to get to their destination quicker. Koga and Bruno reveal to Red and Blue that, contrary to their belief that they were sent to fight the two Pallet Town s, they actually came to help. Bruno also reveals that he saved Koga from the earthquake that hit Cerise Island a year ago, and the two have trained together ever since. While they help clear away more rocks, both Bruno and Koga thank their former opponents for teaching them how to work for themselves, instead of for other people. Bruno and Koga developed the same viewpoint after meeting each other, and continue to improve each other as well as themselves. They even claim to want to battle Red and Blue again, ideally at the Pokémon League, but due to the event being hijacked by evil forces, they would have to leave it to the boys to take care of things. Koga and Bruno hope that they would eventually meet in a rematch with Blue and Red respectively, after the current enemy is beaten. Just before Koga and Bruno leave Red and Blue, Bruno asks if they have heard of . The two boys shake their heads. Bruno claims that Celebi originates from their destination and is said to be able to control time. Red and Blue thus urge Rhydon to hurry, and the drill Pokémon by then follows Red's spoon which points towards the surface. Red and Blue resurface right in front of a shrine in the middle of a forest. They hear their Pokédexes beep, which must mean is nearby. Red reveals that Green had loaned Blasty to him in order to climb up Mt. Silver quicker, because the atmosphere became too thin for to fly up. Though Red initially worried about Green as she would lose her means of high-speed flight, Green told Red she would find a way, and Blue understands what she means after looking above to see Green on one of the , facing off against . Major events * Koga and Bruno arrive to help and reach Ilex Forest, which they succeed in doing. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * (flashback) * Koga * Bruno * Karen Pokémon * (Vee; 's) * ( ) * (Blasty; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (Koga's; flashback) * (Koga's) * ( ; flashback) * (Bruno's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; silhouette) Trivia Errors In other languages (Taiwan) (Mainland China) |fr_eu= |ko= |es_eu= |vi=Trận chiến cuối cùng X }} de:Kapitel 176 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS176 fr:Chapitre 176 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA176 zh:PS176